Problem: The vertices of a $3 - 4 - 5$ right triangle are the centers of three mutually externally tangent circles, as shown.   What is the sum of the areas of these circles?

[asy]unitsize(1cm);
draw(Circle((1.8,2.4),1),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((0,0),2),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle((5,0),3),linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(5,0)--(1.8,2.4)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",(1.8,2.4),N);
label("$B$",(0,0),SW);
label("$C$",(5,0),E);
label("5",(2.5,0),S);
label("4",(3.4,1.2),NE);
label("3",(0.9,1.2),NW);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $r$, $s$, and $t$ be the radii of the circles centered at $A$, $B$, and $C$, respectively. Then $r+s=3$, $r+t=4$, and $s+t=5$.  Adding these three equations gives $2(r+s+t) = 12$, so $r+s+t = 6$.  Combining this with the original three equations, we get $r=1$, $s=2$, and $t=3$. Thus the sum of the areas of the circles is \[
\pi(1^2+2^2+3^2)=\boxed{14\pi}.
\]